trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Daily Bonus
Daily Bonuses are a way for players to get bonus items during specific days. Players with Patron are granted increased bonuses. Each daily bonus happens within a 24 hour time-frame. Daily bonuses do not affect Geode, with the exception of Saturday - XP Day. Each day at 4AM server time (7AM EST) the daily bonus resets, allowing players obtain a new daily bonus. Daily Bonuses Monday - Shadow Day :Non-Patron: :*Double Key Fragment Drops :*Double Shadow Shard Drops :*Double Titan and Lunar Soul Drops :Patron Bonus: :*Triple Key Fragment Drops :*Triple Shadow Shard Drops :*Triple Titan and Lunar Soul Drops On Mondays, players will gain more loot in the Shadow Tower. This includes increased drops for Shadow Shards and Titan/Lunar Souls. Additionally, Shadow, Moon and Eclipse Key Fragments are earned in greater quantities, allowing for more Keys to be crafted. Tuesday - Gathering Day :Non-Patron: :*Double Radiant Shard Drops :*20% Bonus Harvest Chance :*50% Bonus Ore Chance :*Double Fishing Speed :Patron Bonus: :*Triple Radiant Shard Drops :*40% Bonus Harvest Chance :*100% Bonus Ore Chance :*Triple Fishing Speed On Tuesday, players will have a chance to gather more resources. This includes a guaranteed increase to Radiant Shard drops, a chance to obtain additional ores and harvested resources, and an increase to fishing speed. This also increases the chance for ores and plants to drop additional items including Miner's Troves (from adventure worlds), the Nimble Nimbus mount (in the Radiant Ruins) and dragon egg fragments. Wednesday - Gem Day :Non-Patron: :*Gem Upgrade Dust Cost Reduced By 10% :*25% Bonus Gem Box Drop Chance :*Dungeons Can Drop Up To 3 Lustrous Gem Boxes :Patron Bonus: :*Gem Upgrade Dust Cost Reduced By 20% :*50% Bonus Gem Box Drop Chance :*Dungeons Can Drop Up To 6 Lustrous Gem Boxes On Wednesdays, players will be able to obtain and upgrade gems more efficiently. This includes a chance to obtain a second Gem Box of the same type after receiving one, decreasing the gem dust cost of upgrading gems, and granting a chance to obtain Lustrous Gem Boxes, which can contain gem dust or gem augments. Thursday - Adventure Day :Non-Patron: :*Earn 50% More Adventurine :*Double Chance to Find Adventure Boxes :*Double Chance To Find Talismans :Patron Bonus: :*Earn 100% More Adventurine :*Triple Chance to Find Adventure Boxes :*Triple Chance To Find Talismans On Thursdays, players will have a chance to obtain more rewards from adventuring. This includes an increased chance of finding Adventure Boxes and Talismans, as well as additional Adventurine from Club and Outpost adventures. Friday - Dragon Day :Non-Patron: :*2x Dragon Coins from Challenges :*2x Lesser Dragon Caches from Challenges :*2x Chance Of Finding Dragon Fragments :Patron Bonus: :*3x Dragon Coins from Challenges :*3x Lesser Dragon Caches from Challenges :*3x Chance Of Finding Dragon Fragments On Fridays, players will be able to obtain more resources for crafting Dragons. This includes increased rewards from hourly Dragon Challenges, as well as an increased chance of finding Dragon Egg Fragments. This also increases drops of dragon fragments from World Boss type dragons (Flakbeard, Dracocolatl, and Thallasion). This bonus does not include crafted fragments, purchased fragments, or fragments from lootboxes. The number of fragments obtained from world bosses will be doubled or tripled instead of having an increased chance of dropping. Saturday - XP Day :Non-Patron: :*50% More Adventure Experience :*50% More Club Experience :*50% More Arena Win Experience :Patron Bonus: :*100% More Adventure Experience :*100% More Club Experience :*100% More Arena Win Experience On Saturdays, players will obtain additional experience. This includes class experience, experience for Clubs, and Battle Arena experience from matches won. This is the only daily bonus that affects Geode. Sunday - Loot Day :Non-Patron: :*+100 Magic Find :*Double Chance To Find Flux Artifacts :*Increased Chaos Chest Drop Chance :Patron Bonus: :*+200 Magic Find :*Triple Chance To Find Flux Artifacts :*Increased Chaos Chest Drop Chance On Sundays, players have a chance to obtain more loot while adventuring. This includes an increase to Magic Find, increasing the chance of higher rarity equipment, as well as an increased chance of obtaining flux treasures and Chaos Chests from Lairs and Dungeons. History Trove started off having 100% Cubit bonuses on weekends, but after Patch - 4/28/15, daily bonuses were introduced, from more harvesting drops to additional shard drops. After the Heart Attack Patch, Glim and Double Cubit bonuses were removed for additional bonuses and before the Patch - 6/22/16 there was a 50% (100% for patron user) faster fishing bonus that was replaced with bonus gem boxes. Prior to the Heroes patch, the Monday bonus granted +20% drops from Gardening, Tuesday granted +50% Ore drops, Wednesday granted +25% Gem Box drops, Thursday granted +200% Adventure Loot drops, Friday granted +100% Radiant and Shadow Shard drops, Saturday granted +50% adventure experience, and Sunday granted +50% Battle Arena win experience. All of these bonuses were doubled for Patrons. After the update, the bonuses were changed to what they currently are due to player requests, including Monday becoming Shadow Day due to players often completing Shadow Towers on the first day of the reset, Tuesday including a bonus to fishing speed (however, this also means that bonus fishing weeks will no longer occur due to technical limitations), Wednesday allowing for Lustrous Gem Boxes to be obtained (including a chance for Gem Augments), Thursday including an increase to Adventurine drops, Friday increasing Dragon Coin and Dragon Egg Fragment drops, Saturday including more types of experience and Sunday increasing flux income. Category:Game Mechanics